Missummarized
by The Little House Scribe
Summary: When Harry finds himself in trouble, who can come to his aid? Features heavy Ginny Bashing. In fact, the whole story consists of Ginny Bashing. SO MUCH GINNY BASHING!


It was Harry's total selflessness that got them into this situation, thought Ginny. If he hadn't accepted this invitation to the ancient ruins called whatever-they-were, and thought of the pictures/statements they could bring back to Hermione; then he and Ginny would probably been up to things inappropriate to mention; and more importantly; Ginny would have been with him, rather than separated with walls of stone and who-knows-what else.

It began quite innocuously. It was getting darker and darker as they walked through a corridor. Harry cast a Lumos Charm; and suddenly he was surrounded by stone gargoyles that seized him. Ignoring the historical significance of the site; Harry tried to escape, which only attracted the attention of more and more of the stone gargoyles. Harry was quickly dragged away – Ginny, who quickly realised she shouldn't cast any spells, was ignored by the gargoyles – but not by the floor, which opened up to drop her down a shaft.

Into a pit filled with all manner of nastiness. In the dim light, Ginny could make out the skeletons of victims past. Above her, the shaft hung just out of reach – but even if she could reach it, it looked hard to climb.

And Ginny dared not use her magic after she'd seen what had happened to Harry – the last thing she needed was to be incapacitated; but it was hard for her to control herself – she was close to blowing up.

Ginny's eyes roved over the contents of the pit; she reverted to her match-day mentality on the Quidditch Pitch. The shaft was the goals, and she needed to get to it.

Skeletons; some ancient, some newer, littered the ground. Ginny then spied a couple of circles of metal attached to the wall; where chains must've been attached to. Ginny ripped them out; and thrust them into another part of the wall; the stone was not as hard as it could've been, which meant that Ginny could plunge the metal into it. On the other hand, it wouldn't hold her weight as well as stronger stone might.

Ginny quickly climbed up – the metal rings thrusting in, out, in, out. Up the shaft she went – the rusty old things crumbled away, but by then she was nearly all the way up. Ginny climbed out of the shaft, and headed in the direction that Harry was taken.

She tripped some kind of alarm; for Ginny was quickly surrounded by stone Gargoyles – which Ginny quickly saw were weaker than the ones which grabbed Harry; these were made out of a weaker stone.

"So, tell me what's going on here, and I may spare your miserable existences." Ginny threatened; but these Gargoyles were merely mindless automatons. So Ginny took the direct route of smashing the bottom of her foot into a Gargoyle's face, before darting on through the gap. The Gargoyles lumbered after her; if they had any brains at all, they would've given up whilst they were ahead.

The stone cavern opened up into an antechamber; this was different, more customised for human living. Ginny deduced that it must have been a temple of some kind. Next to a large gong was a heavy steel hammer; no doubt used to signal times of worship or whatever.

Grinning, Ginny heaved it up. The foolish Gargoyles lumbered into the chamber where she was, and…

With the weight of numbers behind them; the Gargoyles turned into annoying clouds of dust – and useless rubble; twitching continuously as the enchantment on them could do nothing to help them.

Ginny did not know where to go next; but she found that she was closer to her than she thought. Harry's voice carried to her, he was telling someone that it was mad.

Focusing her attention, Ginny heard the clichéd cackle of evil, before nimbly darting in the direction of the sound.

Even with the weight of the hammer; Ginny made quick ground.

"So, Wizard, who was with you?" whoever-it-was was asking.

"No one." Harry replied.

There was noise, and a grunt of pain from Harry. "Liar." the Rotten Scoundrel stated.

"Gargoyles. Find whoever it is; bring it to me."

The Gargoyles tramped into Ginny's sight.

Stone to the left of her,

Stone to the right of her,

Stone sentinels ahead of her,

Ginny was too fast for all of them, weaving, ducking and leaping around. One, two, nineteen, twenty, thirty-six fell in quick succession, a mass of useless stone. Ginny's arms felt like they were on fire; but she continued on, where the customary explanation was being given by the villain. To summarise; he was of a cult of Dark Wizards who would capture a wizard or witch and sacrifice him or her; they believed that the magical force would then be transferred to themselves; making themselves more powerful.

"Well, how come you aren't affected by the Gargoyles when you use magic?" Harry asked.

"We've marked ourselves; the Gargoyles recognise it well. And now, the time for the ritual is nigh. My friends."

There were a few pops as others apparated into the small chamber. But there wasn't a pop when Ginny strode into the chamber; merely a gasp of surprise, and laughter.

Ginny grinned; quite surprisingly for everyone, and gently placed the hammer on the floor.

"Surrendering? Wise choice; much less painful. We'd be glad to have you." Someone said.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" someone else asked.

Ginny eyed them seriously. "They call me No One."

There was a round of laughter. "What's this, we've got a humourist."

Ginny chuckled softly. "If you want my good humour to continue; you'd best release my husband right now."

"Aww, how sweet. Little kitty thinks she has long claws."

"Yeah, Sweet'art. What's in it for us?"

"Your lives."

Logical analysis of the situation at hand conflicted with Ginny's threat, which confused the "OH, THE PAIN! The AGONY!"

Ginny's limbs were like four swords of SEVERE PAIN, bashing cultists left right and centre.

The small confines of the room meant there was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. They tried to draw their FLIMSY TOOTHPICKS OF MAGICAL FOCUS…ahem, I mean, Wands, but…you could imagine who won that little battle.

Soon, there was a mass of groaning, moaning 'people' with various broken bones, severe bruising and no little quantity of splinters.

EPILOGUE:

Harry and Ginny learned their lesson, and proceed to not explore magical ruins from henceforth. As for the villainous cultists; they suffered through hospitalisation and then were sent to varying jails awaiting trials for their heinous attempted crimes and not-so-heinous crimes that they actually managed to commit.

Our heroes continued their honeymoon quite normally. Well, normally for Harry and Ginny Potter, of course.


End file.
